The need to breed
by Atropa13
Summary: Temari, almost 28 years old, can feel her biological clock tick. She want a baby and for that you need a man, and Umino, Iruka seems to be the perfect man for the job.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto or the characters within the anime/manga, nor am I making any profit from writing this fic.

Trollmia's little notes: This is a pairing that I never have seen before and I hope you don't chop my head off because of it. It is a oneshot lemon so there will be no more chapters so please don't beg me to do more. Until next time - enjoy.

**The need to breed**

She had been a citizen of Konoha for about five years now. Her brother the Kazekage of Suna's hidden village had sent her here because she had become a nuisance to him. She refused to marry the men he picked out for her. Nobody told Temari of the Sand who she would marry, not even her brother, the feared and respectful Sabaku no Gaara. She had departed from Suna after a major argument. Few would have believed it if it hadn't been for the fact that they had been in the middle of the village. And nobody would have believed the fact that Temari had smacked up her younger brother. Ten years ago he would have killed her without given it a second thought. But much had changed around her brother and he had just grunted something and sent Temari off to Konoha instead. She was now the adversary and had found the Leaf Village to be a quite cosy town to live in.

But lately she had been restless. Temari had even been to Shizune-san in order to find out what was wrong with her but the skilled medical kunoichi couldn't find anything. Temari sighed as her insides moved again. She could feel warmth wash over her face and she growled and stepped outside the small house her brother had been so kind as to give her. She decided to take a trip to the market. It was Friday and you could always get fresh fruits on Friday.

Temari saw her other brother's painted face in the crowd and she smiled and walked over to him only to stop dead in her tracks. Something had glued itself to her right leg and she looked down to see a painted face that grinned evilly at her. Temari sighed and reached down and pried the child away from her leg and picked her up.

"Houyoku-chan, or should I say Neko-chan today?" asked Temari the little girl and pointed at the ears on the girl's head.

"OBA! Hou-chan is a weasel today!" giggled the little girl and hugged her aunt. She liked her oba, she didn't talk funny with her. Aunt Tem always talked like she talked to the grown ups.

"Weasel…. Quite fitting I admit," mumbled Temari and saw Kankurou come over and behind him came Tenten holding their youngest child.

"I'm sorry sis, she always runs away and when she saw you she wanted to sneak up on you," said Kankurou and held out his arms to get Houyoku.

Earlier Temari would've shoved the child into Kankurou's arms but not today. No, she didn't want to let go of the girl and the knowledge disturbed the blonde woman somewhat. She knew that this was wrong and she reluctantly gave the girl to her father.

"Nee-chan? Are you feeling alright?" asked Tenten and came up next to Temari and held out a hand and placed it on Temari's forehead as to check her for fever.

"I… I don't know… Perhaps I should head back home just in case. It was nice seeing you, come by some day will you? I barely see you these days…" mumbled Temari and felt that strange tug inside her soul when she looked at the painted face of the small girl.

"Sorry about that sis, but you know – these little critters take up all our time. But we will take some time and come and visit you, we promise," said Kankurou and ruffled the hair on Houyoku's head. "Won't we my little weasel-girl?"

"Yay! Oba is the best!" squealed the little girl and Temari nodded as the queasiness turned into pain and she walked away without saying good bye even.

Temari went to buy some fruits before heading back home again. The strange feeling inside her stomach refused to leave her and now she was certain that there was something wrong or else she wouldn't feel like this. She came home and placed the fruits into bowls and placed them around her house before sitting down in her large sofa. She sighed darkly and pulled up the top she wore and rubbed her stomach. She was just in the middle of two moon cycles and it would be around two weeks before she bled again so it couldn't be PMS or anything like that.

'_But why am I feeling this tug, this urge to do something?'_ she quietly asked herself as she reached for an apple and took a large bite out of it. Nothing made any sense to her.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

A week later Temari was ready to rip something apart. Every time she saw a child or a baby her body would go all crazy and she had no idea to why. She really hated kids. If they kept their distance and were polite she could handle it, but having them attack her and demand that she would play with them, tell them stories or teach them how to be a ninja she wanted to kill something. She was not a children's person.

She got a call from her other brother, Gaara during late Saturday night. He called her once a week to check in on her but now she was beginning to think that he was just out to get information if she had found someone. The bonds between Suna and Konoha had grown very strong over the years and the two villages were a force to be recon with. Many mixed families had been made and her brothers were no exceptions. Kankurou was married to Tenten and they had two children. Gaara had found love in Hyuuga, Hinata after the shy woman had declined the throne over her clan.

Now she heard news that Hinata was expecting their first child. The words child, father and Gaara did not mix and Temari had chosen to pour herself a cup of sake. Her world was turning up side down and inside out and she had no control over it and she hated not having control.

But no matter what the fan waving woman thought, the world around her did change and she had to change with it. But how? Her brothers had found their special someone and created families with those persons. Temari began rubbing her stomach again since it had started to ache again but this time she was sure it was because she would bleed soon.

Temari decided since it was Saturday and she had no missions the next day, she would go out. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san had showed Temari a good place to go when you wanted to get away from the ordinary way of life. A place where you could blend into the darkness and just enjoy the solitude together with a lot of people, music and booze.

The bar was located in a basement and the owner had named it Hecate's basement. It was dark and gloomy but perfect if you wanted to get away from the ordinary routines in your life. Pillar and walls made out of cement had been painted with camouflage green colours, the tables and chairs just the same. It was like stepping inside a military camp. Temari entered the small pub and walked right up to the bar and ordered a rum and coke. She got it and found an empty booth and sat down. She looked around and saw that more and more people came. This would not be a very solitude place if this flow of people kept on growing.

Temari's mood lightened up a bit when she saw Tsunade and Shizune come through the door and she waved at them, making them see that they had a place at Temari's table. The two women nodded, got their drinks and joined Temari at the table.

Tsunade could see the trouble in Temari's blue eyes even if the woman was looking as if everything was just perky as pie. But there was nothing perky about Temari this evening even if the fan waving young woman wanted it to be. And Tsunade was not the kind of person that tiptoed around – if she wanted to know – she asked questions.

"Temari-san, you look very troubled, has something happened?" asked Tsunade as she sipped her sake.

The sand kunoichi nodded and rubbed her forehead a bit. "Yeah… I think my biological clock has caught up with me," sighed Temari with a voice full of despair. She was not an idiot, she had eventually figured out what was wrong with her and that disturbed her. She didn't want it to be like this.

Both Shizune and Tsunade looked at the blonde ninja and she explained what had happened a week ago and what had happened through out the week. And then they looked at each other with slight nods. Temari's biological clock had caught up with her.

Shizune smiled softly and sipped at her piña colada. "So have you found anyone special then, Temari-san?"

Temari shook her head. Of course there was Shikamaru, but the man had a thing for the big busted woman in front of her. He was a smart man, a man with a brain that you easily could choose if you wanted a hyper intelligent child – but as Temari saw it – the man loved Tsunade and Temari wanted a man that loved her, wanted her and she had yet to find him.

"Is there anyone you want?" asked Shizune.

"The only one I could imagine after Nara-san would be that traitor of yours that came back or the paled eyed guy – Hyuuga, Neji. But since they already has families – I just can't care less," snorted the blonde woman and gulped down her drink and waved for the waiter to give her another one. "I am not the one who tries to get someone that is already taken.

Tsunade looked thoughtful and then her face split up in a wide grin but thankfully it was only Shizune that saw it. But before Shizune could ask Tsunade about what it was that was so funny the Hokage had hidden the smile again but the medic nin could see that she was planning something.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Temari wasn't sure why she was doing this D-class missions. She was an elite ninja. There were very few that could take her down in a fight so why was she here watching a mid level ninja-teacher as he was taking them on a field trip? She should be out fighting bad guys or protecting a high flying politician, anything but this. This was just boring, what was the Hokage thinking about when she sent Temari out to do this?

The blonde woman sighed again as she made another sweep around the area. Since she became the adversary and a citizen of Konoha there had be very few attacks on the village. Those who had tried had been weak and very foolish. The Sand and Leaf was not a very easy target these days. So why did Temari have to go on missions like these?

She saw that the teacher and the kids had taken a break and was now eating their lunch in the shadows of the large trees. The teacher was smiling and Temari couldn't help but smile too. The man's smile was really infectious. She settled down on a large branch from where she had a perfect view over the area. She watched the teacher again and she could feel something flutter inside her stomach. '_Weird…'_ she though and absently rubbed said stomach.

Umino, Iruka was not half bad looking. Not as stunning as the Uchiha or as girly handsome as the Hyuuga, but he had something else. A very gentle glow that seemed to infect anyone around him. He was always close to a soft laugh or kind and supporting words to his students. He had a scar over his nose and that told Temari that the man had been on missions other than taking care of little kids. Even though he was over 35 years old he had never gone further than being a Chuunin. But Temari could feel that there was much power beyond those laughs and that gentle aura. And that made her curious.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Iruka shot a look at the jounin that was following him and his class around. He knew who she was but he had no idea to why she was following him. He had been told by Tsunade that there might be a threat to him and his little ones and that they needed protection. It confused him; there had been no real threat towards Konoha since the almost merging of Sand and Leafs. Not that he minded though. It was quite nice to know that you had a beautiful woman watching your every step when you were outside the village walls.

Iruka blushed a bit and took a few sips of water from his water bottle. He heard one of the children call his name and he was brought out of thoughts.

"Suki-chan…, you need help with that?" Iruka asked as the girl pouted and showed him a half made braid. She needed it to be properly done. And Iruka had made hundreds of braids through out his years as teacher. So he just went to it without noticing the burning of two blue eyes that was staring intensely at him.

He smiled at the young girl and patted her back once he was finished. But there was no rest for the Chuunin teacher to ponder about Temari because he was attacked by three boys and they began to rustle around in the sun warm grass.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Temari stared at the teacher as he tumbled around with the children. The man just loved kids, he just had to if he went around like this. She bit her lip as the fluttering in her stomach became more and more evident. He was not half bad to look at and the laughs he made, those laughs were going straight for the jounin's heart.

Temari had to admit that she was relieved once the day was over and the teacher headed back to town to make sure that his students came home properly. She kept her distance to the group; she didn't want to make the children uneasy. If they knew that there was a jounin following them around they might be scared. When the last child was greeted by his parents Temari took it as a sign that her mission was over for today and she headed towards the Hokage tower to report.

Iruka saw the blonde woman disappear in a puff of smoke and he sighed. He had hoped that she would take a moment or two and talk to him but she didn't. He felt a stir in his lower regions as his mind began to show him images of the beautiful woman. He shook his dark head a bit and headed towards the academy. He had still a few more things he had to do before his work day was over.

Temari knocked on the door and heard the Hokage call her inside. She placed a paper on the large desk and snorted before saying: "I have completed the day's mission. Nothing happened."

"Good, I am glad. But you will have to follow them the next time they are outside the walls. We have had threats from an obscure group that states they will pick out the weakest from our village and children are the weakest and most treasured thing we have," Tsunade said and archived the report in a folder. It was the truth even if she suspected that Iruka could handle an attack. But it was good to be on the safe side.

"I understand, Tsunade-sama. I will do as you say," said Temari and bowed her proud head for the woman. She respected the Hokage very much and would die to protect her, just like any other ninja of Konoha.

"Say, Temari-san, what do you think of Umino-san?" asked Tsunade just before the kunoichi was about to leave her office.

"W-what?"

"Do you like him?"

"He seems to be a nice person, but I wouldn't know, I haven't talked to him that much," said Temari and silently cursed when she felt her cheeks heat up a bit. She was blushing and she didn't like it.

"Oh, I see," said Tsunade and went back to going through her scrolls again. "See you next week, Temari-san."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," said Temari and exited the room. She was glad that the woman didn't pry anything more into her personal thoughts about the teacher. And Temari wasn't so sure what she thought of Iruka. The few times she had spoken to him told her that he was a very nice man. '_And he's good with children… just think of what that means…. And he's not bad to look at either…'_ the voice kept on whispering in her head and she grinded her teeth together in order to get rid of it.

She stepped out of the tower and was ready to head home when she heard a lazy voice behind her.

"Yo!"

"**AAARGH!**" Temari screamed and turned around with her fan, ready to strike at who ever dared to frighten her like this. But her fan was stopped by a strong hand and she got a look at to who it was. "Hatake-san! Don't do that again!"

"Mah, my bad. I didn't mean to scare you, Temari-san," chuckled the silver haired jounin and she could see the smirk in his visible eye. "So you have been put up on missions to guard over Iruka-kun's classes? Doesn't sound like A-class missions to me."

"No, it's most like D-classed," answered Temari and tried to will her racing heart down to normal pace again. This man had the nasty habit of just sneaking up on you and scare the living daylight out of you. Even though he was closing in on that magical 40 year old border, he was still as deadly silent as he had been when he was younger and of course, the ever present Icha, Icha Paradise-book was there in his hand too.

"Would you like to come with me for a cup of tea?" asked Kakashi without looking at the blonde woman. She looked at him with confusion and he mentally smirked.

"Ok, why not. I could use a good cup of green tea," mumbled Temari. '_What on earth is going on here?'_ she wondered and began to feel uneasy with the whole situation. But she was curious to why the famous copy ninja wanted to invite her for an afternoon tea at the teahouse.

Kakashi nodded and made a gesture with his hand, silently telling Temari to walk down the stairs of the Hokage tower. He took the cocky female to one of his favourite places and ordered them some tea and cake. She was looking at him with suspicion evident in her blue eyes but he just shrugged it off.

"Hatake-san, what did you want to talk about?" asked Temari after a few moments of silence. She nodded thankfully to the waiter who came with their orders.

"I was wondering, have you been to the orphanage lately?" Kakashi asked and looked over his cup to eye Temari's reactions.

"The orphanage? No, never been there. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, perhaps you should visit it tomorrow?"

Ok, it was official; there was something seriously wrong with the people in this village. It was as if they had joined up in a mission to get Temari to mingle with children. Was this a test that the Hokage had placed on her to make her feel more… "womanly" or was it just because the Hokage actual was a very bored individual and did this to humour herself with?

"Thank you for the tea, Hatake-san, but I must be going now," said Temari with a forced smile before she bowed lightly and walked out of the restaurant with her blonde head held high.

Kakashi chuckled again and pulled down his masked to take a bite out of the cake he ordered. He definitively had to keep an eye on the orphanage tomorrow. Temari wouldn't be able to keep away from it now. She was a curious soul and she would head over there to see what was so special about it.

Well, it was not the place it self that was so special, it was more likely who came there every Saturday to play with two young twins. '_Iruka-kun, you will have a good woman if you choose this one I am sure.'_

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Iruka looked over the contents on his kitchen table. Lemonade, biscuits, a couple of oranges and apples and some sweets and of course, the two new ribbons, on red and one blue. Today he was going to visit his two girls. Since Tsunade had become Hokage she had made sure that there would not be any children that lived alone like Naruto had done for so many years when he was young. No, there would always be someone there to take care of them if something happened to their parents. And being a ninja and a parent… you could figure it out. There were quite a lot of children around Konoha with different ages that were orphans. Although the rate had gone down over the past five years, it still happened.

Iruka was one of the few that came there but since he was not married he couldn't adopt. But he still he came and one year ago he had really fallen for two twin girls, no more than two years of age. His girls were named Kaede and Tsuki. He had taken them to his heart and they had adopted him as their father. He tried to go there when ever he could and today he would take them on a small picnic. He was sure they would appreciate it. He smiled and packed everything into a back pack and left his apartment.

He came through the doors of the orphanage and was greeted by two little toddlers that latched onto his legs. He laughed and picked them up in his strong arms.

"So, are you ready for your little surprise?" he asked and they nodded furiously. "Good, now come along and we'll tell Moegi-san that we're going away on a picnic.

"Picnic? We're going on a picnic!" asked the two girls with one voice. Three and half years old they could talk pretty decently.

Iruka nodded and got choked when two pair of arms hugged him around his neck. He smiled and hugged them back. He loved them so much. He really did. '_I should find me a woman that would love them just as much and then we could adopt them…'_ he thought as he walked around the house to find Moegi to tell her that he would take Tsuki and Kaede out for the day.

He found the young red haired woman and told her that he would take the girls out on a picnic. Moegi smiled and said it was ok as long as they were back before nightfall.

"I promise that you'll have the girls back by then, Moegi-san," said Iruka and bowed his head a bit before turning around and held out his hands to the girls who grabbed them immediately. "You're ready girls?"

"**YAY!**" they shouted and then they were on their way.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Temari had awakened early that Saturday morning. She had tried to turn around and get some more sleep, but it was impossible. It was something about Kakashi's words yesterday that had caught her curiosity and now she couldn't help herself. She had to know what was so special about that place. She groaned and dragged herself out of the bed and headed towards the shower.

She was finished within fifteen minutes. She grabbed a couple of apples from the bowl in the kitchen and put them in her small bag. She made a few seals and then she disappeared in a whirlwind. It didn't take her very long until she was sitting on a roof top across the street from the orphanage. She couldn't see anything special about it and it made her irritated. '_Damn that copy cat. Damn him for making me act on his words!'_ she thought angrily and balled her fists. She wanted to beat the shit out of the jounin for making her loose hours of her beauty sleep and come here so early in the morning. She sat back against the chimney on top of the roof she was sitting and she crossed her arms.

She sat there for two hours. She was a stubborn woman and it would probably kill her someday but for now she just sat there, slightly pouting as her inner voice was pouring curses towards Kakashi. And just as she was ready to crush the copy ninja with the help of her summoning jutsu she saw Iruka come down the street and enter the orphanage.

'_What the heck is going on here?'_ Temari felt something echo deep down in her soul as she watched the man enter the house and was greeted by two young toddlers. She was almost knocked down from the roof by the feeling that was coursing through her. Her cheeks were heating up in a vibrant blush and she felt her throat become dry. '_It is happening again….'_ but this time was much worse than the earlier "attack" and Temari had no idea how to tackle it.

While she was trying to calm her raging body down she saw Iruka come out from the house and with him came the two little girls. They were shining like the sun as they held his hands and he was smiling just as brightly. She saw them wander towards one of the gates of Konoha and she decided she would follow. It wasn't a mission but something told Temari that she would follow them… just in case. Tsunade-sama had said that children could be the target of this obscure little gang of rouge ninjas.

And a not so small part of Temari's soul would hate to see this gentle and loving teacher to be harmed in any way and she was a jounin with very powerful skills.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Iruka found the place he was looking for not very far from Konoha. He often took his students here to show them how things worked in nature. How the birds would capture insects and feed to their young ones. He would show them how the bees collected nectar from the flowers and make honey out of it. The small pond helped him to show how frogs developed from small egg cases to being small, small hopping things in the grass. Yes, this would be the perfect spot for him and his two girls to spend the day and what a beautiful day it was.

The girls were running around the small glade chasing butterflies and dragonflies. He smiled and placed a blanket on the ground along with the other things he had packed for this occasion. He poured some tea into a cup and sipped it as he watched the girls. His heart swelled with joy as he saw them smile at him and came over and hugged him fiercely.

"Arggghh! You're choking me," he said with played strained voice. But he hugged them back and then moved them to sit on the blanket and then he poured up some lemonade for them.

As he watched them eat and drink Iruka began to take in the surrounding area. He could feel that there was someone out there and it didn't take him long to recognize the chakra pattern. '_Temari-san… why are you following me around?' _he silently asked as he turned his dark gaze towards the source of chakra. He was pretty sure that it was him she followed but then again, he couldn't be totally certain. He wanted to call her down from the tree she currently was hiding in but then he decided against it. He would wait to confront her until he had returned Kaede and Tsuki to the orphanage.

But before he could relax again he could feel something different in the air. He stiffened up and his hand moved behind his back to his weapons pouch and he grabbed a kunai. He saw Temari jump down from her tree, her fan flipped out and ready to strike to what ever was out there in the woods.

"T-Temari-san?" he asked as he moved Kaede and Tsuki to stand between himself and a tree.

"Head back to the village, Umino-san. I'll take care of these idiots," growled Temari and reflected the shower of incoming shurikens.

"They are behind us too," shouted Iruka and managed to move the girls down to the ground as he dodged a few kunai-knives that came right at him. '_This is not good… Kaede-chan, Tsuki-chan, I am so sorry… I brought you into this…'_

Temari saw three figures emerge from the canopy of the trees and she got ready for battle. In the corner of her eyes she saw three more come out of the forest to surround them. She stepped back to stand shoulder to shoulder with the teacher.

"Who are they?" asked Iruka as his hand went into his weapon pouch again and he fished out an explosive tag and put it on a kunai. He waited for one of the attacking ninjas to come close enough and he sent the kunai flying through the air and at the same time he made a couple of seals and made the tag explode right in front of its target. The ninja was knocked out.

"I am not sure. Hokage-sama told me to keep an eye out on you when you went outside the walls with the kids. And I was given this mission because there was this group that would take an advantage of you and the kids as you were outside," answered Temari as she made a movement with her fan and managed to cut down a few more trees around the attacking ninjas, catching them off guard so she could pin them against the debris around them.

Temari had never been the one to actually think of anyone else but herself but now she had two very young girls she needed to protect and they were far too young to witness blood shed, so Temari did her best in order not to kill anyone off.

But when Iruka was rendered unconscious next to her by a blow to his head she began to feel that she had to do something very violent and she put down her open fan and used as a shield as she turned to the girls. She tried to look calm and gentle but she was not sure if she managed to pull that stunt off.

"Ok, girls… I need you to do something for me…?" she said and the girls looked at her with large green eyes and they nodded. Temari's heart almost broke when she saw the tears that flowed down their cheeks. '_Damn rats, I will kill them for sure…'_

"I want you to close your eyes and I want you to keep them closed until you hear me tell you that it is ok to open them again. Can you do that for me, little ones?"

They nodded and hugged each other as they closed their eyes. "Good girls. And don't you worry; I will make sure that everything turns out just fine. Just listen to my voice as I sing… will you do that for me?" She got a nod from the two girls. And with that Temari stood up and she began to hum a soft tune and when she was sure that the girls would not see anything she called out Kirikiri Mai. The weasel on a scythe came out with a smirk on it's face and began to move through the forest area, cutting down just about everything in sight, including the rogue ninjas that had attacked them.

Temari was pleased and she picked up the dead bodies and piled them up and hid them before the little girls could see them. During all this she was humming on that little lullaby she had been taught so very long ago. But it kept the girls relatively calm and that was mattered at the moment. And once she was finished she walked over to Iruka and put a finger on his pulse and made a quick look over. He had just been knocked out. He was not hurt at all but he would have a killer head ache once he woke up again.

"Hey, kids… you can open your eyes now," said Temari and touched the girls. She saw them open their eyes and she was once again met with green jewels.

"Nee-chan!" they called out and launched at her, holding her tight. Temari was shocked but then she let her instincts take over and she put her arms around them and hugged them back.

"Shh, don't cry little ones. The danger is over," she said and tried to calm them down.

"T-Tousan… tousan?"

"Ehh… Oh… you mean Umino-san? He's ok… he's just sleeping at the moment. Come, pick up his back pack and we'll take him to the hospital to make sure…"

The girls looked at their "father" and nodded. If this woman said he was ok, then he must be ok. They grabbed the things and put it the back pack and dragged it behind them as they saw the woman pick up Iruka and carry him on her back.

"There, now let's head back home ok? You think you can walk all the way back to Konoha?" asked Temari and looked down on the two girls.

"For nee-chan, anything," they said and smiled shyly.

"Good, now come along girls, let's head back and tell the Hokage about this. I'm sure you will be awarded with something good," said Temari and winked at them, causing the girls to giggle.

When they reached the gates they were met by a pair of masked ANBU-ninjas. With a few quiet spoken words Temari told them where they could find the rogue band of ninjas but that she was pretty that they were dead now. Kirikiri Mai was a deadly summon and seldom left any survivors. She was asked if she needed any help but she said that she had all the help she needed and then she smiled at the girls who in returned flashed their most brilliant smiles.

Temari carried the unconscious Iruka to the hospital and once he had been declared to be just that – unconscious, Temari decided to take the girls back to the orphanage. But that was not as easy as it was said. The girls refused to leave Iruka's side until they were sure that he would be alright.

Temari picked them up to sit on her lap. She had found a chair and moved it to be right next to the bed where Iruka was sleeping at the moment. She put her arms around the girls as the looked at her with watery, green eyes and she melted. These girls could make the polar icecaps melt for Kami's sake!

"What is your name girls?" asked Temari.

"Kaede."

"Tsuki."

"Kaede-chan, Tsuki-chan… listen here. Umino-san will be ok; he's just knocked out and is now sleeping. But I am sure he'll be up tomorrow so why don't you go home and he'll be there and visit you as soon as he's up on his feet?"

They nodded and dried their tears with the back of their hands. They looked at the blonde woman with the four pig tails and then they smiled and hugged her again.

"Kaasan!" they said with one voice.

Temari sweat dropped and gently put the two girls on the ground. This did not go according to her plans. Especially not since she knew that the two girls called Iruka their father.

A nurse came into the room and said that she would take the girls back to the orphanage and Temari was grateful for that. She had enough of surprises for one day. She reluctantly let the two girls kiss her goodbye but just as they were about to exit the room, they called her Kaasan again. '_Why me…?'_

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Iruka awoke feeling his head pounding like a jackhammer. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and he willed his body down a bit. '_Just take it easy and it will go away…'_ he thought as he slowly began to open his eyes. He almost immediately recognized the décor of Konoha hospital. He turned his head and was surprised to see Temari sit there on a chair next to his bed. She looked as if she was sleeping. He took in her appearance and he could feel the lower parts of his body come to life as he saw the rising of her chest as she breathed.

She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it. But she was a lot younger than Iruka and he should not have these thoughts about her. Too bad his manhood had no intentions of letting go of its hardness at the moment. He just lay there watching her as his mind bombarded him with images of what he really wanted to do with this woman. And then as his eyes wandered over her she began to open her eyes and she looked back at him.

"Umino-san, you're awake," she said and straightened her back just a bit. She let her eyes roam over him and she could feel the warmth pool in her lower stomach as she gazed over his muscular chest. She briefly wondered if he was wearing underneath that white blanket that covered his lower parts.

"Yes… Kaede-chan, Tsuki-chan? They're not hurt are they?" he asked.

"They're fine. A nurse took them back to the orphanage," said Temari and rose to her feet and moved to stand next to the bed. She saw him take a deep breathe and close his eyes. She could tell that he was relieved. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head have been mauled by a bull dozer," said Iruka truthfully as his hand came up to rub his forehead.

"I'll get you something for the head ache, I'll be right back," said Temari and was about to leave when Iruka grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Please, Temari-san, please don't leave," said Iruka and looked up into her eyes.

"Are you sure…? You don't want anything?"

"No… just you," said Iruka and then he blushed when he realized what he said.

Temari followed his suit and her eyes found the floor to be very interesting at the moment. So their attraction was mutual. She could feel his thumb rub the upper part of her hand and she forced herself to look at him again.

"I'm sorry, Temari-san…" he whispered thickly as his dark hazel-brown eyes met with her night sky blue ones.

"Don't be sorry you stupid teacher," said Temari and just a second later she let go of all her inhibitions and kissed the teacher. She had finally given in to what her body was pushing her to do and Iruka would be the perfect one to make little babies with. And by the way he was kissing her back, he surely wasn't foreign for the idea either.

Iruka let out a gasp as his lips were covered by Temari's soft petals. He could feel her tongue move against his lips and he automatically opened up for her to taste him. But as he got a taste of her he was being filled with the pure power of nature and his hands moved up and took hold of her and pulled her down on the bed with him. He made it a quick business to place her underneath him and suddenly he was sitting between her legs, looking down into her face. Her face was flushed as she saw him almost naked above her and he could feel the heat on his own face too. But there was one thing he needed to know first.

"Before we go any further with this… you want to marry me, Temari-san?" asked Iruka breathlessly.

So blame Temari for being a bit blue eyed and believing in romantic proposals, she had thought that her husband to be would go down on his knees in front of her as he hold out a small velvet box with a ring as he asked her to marry him. No sitting between her legs looking down at her with lust and desire very evident in his eyes.

"Yes… I'll marry you," a voice said that was very familiar to Temari's.

"Good, and once we marry – you'll agree to have two girls I presume?" Iruka asked as he dipped his head and began to nibble at that delicious skin on Temari's neck.

"Ehhh?"

"The twins… they will be ours right?"

Iruka ripped open the jounin vest she wore and the shirt underneath and soon his lips found a dusky nipple to play with, making the woman arch her back up against his suckling mouth.

"Yes, yes…" moaned Temari when she felt his mouth close around her nipple and suckled it until it was standing erect. His hands were moving down to her black pants and she could feel him fiddle with her buttons and she was fast to help him with it. She could feel his hardness underneath his boxers he wore as they both tried to undo her trousers.

"Good…" mumbled Iruka as his lips let go of her nipple and traveled further south. His tongue followed every curve of her chest and stomach. He smiled a predatory smile when he heard her small yelp when he dipped his tongue into her belly button. He made a note to himself that this was one of her spots and he attacked it furiously with licks and nips until she was writhering underneath him.

Temari's hand moved up over his muscular arms and suddenly his hair spilled out around his face. She had pulled out the cord that always held his hair in a tail. He turned his eyes to look at her and she could see the surprise on her face.

"Y-you should wear it down more often," she breathed as her fingers moved through the dark tresses.

"For you, I will," he answered and hooked his fingers on her pants and pulled them down along with her black cotton panties.

Iruka had never though he was the one to be wild in bed, but seeing this beautiful woman underneath him almost completely naked was driving him towards dangerous emotions. He felt almost primitive as he lowered himself between her legs and rubbed his aching shaft against that little blonde patch of hair and he got another sound coming from her, a strangled sound that could be his name.

Temari could feel the heat wash in over her body like a tidal wave when he touched her pulsating womanhood. Gods, he was teasing her and she couldn't get enough of it. She grabbed hold of his hair and pulled his head down to kiss him again.

Iruka couldn't hold back, he needed to be inside this beautiful kunoichi and he pulled down his boxers just enough to free his shaft and with one thrust he found the entrance and was soon buried deep inside her. Temari yelled out his name as he pushed all the way inside till their hips met. He silenced her shouts with another kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, playing tag with hers. He groaned when he felt her legs move up over his hips and be placed on his lower back.

Temari could feel him go even deeper as she raised her body to meet his thrusts. His arms moved under her and suddenly she was pulled up to sit across his hard thighs. He grabbed her ass and pushed her towards him and she buried her face in his neck and took in his scent. They began to move and Temari could feel her clit be stimulated in this new position and she bit down on his shoulder in order not to scream out loud when she was pushed over the edge.

Iruka managed to remove her vest and shirt now and he moaned when he felt her clench around his intruding shaft and he could feel her juices lubricate him further. The smell of sex hung thick in the air and excited his senses until he was ready to blow his load. But he had wanted her for so long, he realized it now when he was here with her in his arms, with her clinging to him as if he was the straw for a drowning person. He could hear her tell him to give her more and he took hold of a fistful of blonde hair and tilted her head so he could kiss her again. He would never tire of her taste.

Temari was blown away by his kisses and she just hang on to him and let him give her what she had missed for so long in her life. She moaned his name as his tongue plundered her throat and neck and she was positive that she would have a nice map of his claims on her in the morning. And of course, she had placed a few nice one on him as well. She yelped when he fell back on his ass, taking her with him down to sit on him. She looked down on his face and she could see the slightly naughty smirk on his lips.

"Ride me," he ordered and placed her hands on his broad chest. As soon as she began moving his hands went up and touched those heavenly globes that were his only to touch from here on.

"Iruka-san," she whispered as she took him all the way inside. His shaft brushing over a new set of pleasure points and she dug her nails into his chest.

Iruka couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed her hips and helped her move faster up and down. She clenched around his shaft once again and this time he was with her. He could feel the heat shot forward from his loins and deep inside this bombshell of a woman. She fell forward and he hugged her tightly to his chest. He could feel her breath hard and he was not far behind. He closed his eyes and waited for the waves of pleasure to ebb out.

"Temari-san…?"

A soft hum was all the answer Iruka got and he smiled gently as his hand came up and brushed over her head.

"As much as I enjoy having you on top of me I really need to take a shower," said Iruka and looked into her blue eyes as she raised her head.

Temari sat up and moved away from Iruka but couldn't contain the slight moan to escape her lips as his flaccid shaft slid out of body. And a quick look down told her that she could use a shower as well. She laughed nervously and stepped down the bed and held out her hand and helped Iruka up.

"How's your head?" she asked as he guided them both to the bathroom.

"Actually…. Much, much better," said Iruka with a smile and put his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss as they stepped into the shower.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Kakashi opened the door to the hospital room where Iruka was staying but he stepped out just as quickly and turned around. A smile grazed his lips underneath the mask and he nodded towards the Hokage and Shizune.

"I don't think that Iruka-kun would want to be disturbed right now," he said and you could hear the lecherous smirk in his voice.

"And Temari-san?" asked Tsunade.

"Ohh, I will believe that she will be a wonderful mommy," said Kakashi and placed a seal on the door and left the hospital with a smile on his lips. His friend and found his special someone and he was happy for him.

THE END!

Houyoku Phoenix wings

Oba Aunt (older then parent)

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

So what did you think of it all?


End file.
